unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludwig the DDWTeammate
Ludwig the DDWTeammate '''is Season 1 Episode 4 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! SUMMARY Ludwig von Koopa joins the Drop Dead Wario Team and gets information behind their back. CHARACTERS *Wario *Waluigi *New Mario *New New Mario *Dr. Eggman *Bob the Builder *Barack Obama *Bowser *Homer Simpson *Donkey Kong *Daisy *Ludwig von Koopa SCRIPT Scene 1 LUDWIG VON KOOPA comes up to the Drop Dead Wario Team's front door. He rings the doorbell. WARIO hears it, gets out of the couch, walks to the front door, and opens it. WARIO: What the hell? Ludwig von Koopa? What are you doing here? You are part of the Koopa Dynastia! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: I was. I will be joining your group now. WARIO: Uh, why? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Because I noticed that my dad is in this group. WARIO: You mean Bowser? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Yes. I realized that me being in the Koopa Dynastia is very weird since I am his son and he is my father, so I decided to join. Will you let me stay or not? WARIO looks at him suspiciously. WARIO: Are you sure you are not some sort of spy utilized by the Koopa Dynastia to gather information and our swords and use them against us to kill us? LUDWIG VON KOOPA is shocked. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: How in the '''hell '''did you know that?! WARIO: None of your business. Now get out. WARIO starts to close the door. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wario, listen to me! WARIO: Ugh, what now? Make it quick before I call the cops. I'm getting tired of this. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: I don't know how you got that information, but you must understand that I lied to them, okay? I really want to be with my dad! I know that they would never let me hear the end of it if I decided to just quit and join you since I am very smart and important to them, so I lied to them to save my ass! '''Please '''let me stay! I am not a spy, I promise! WARIO: ...I'll have to think about this and talk about it with the DDWT. Wait here. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Okay, fine. Scene 2 WARIO and the rest of the Drop Dead Wario Team are gathered in the living room. WARIO: Okay, so... Ludwig von Koopa wants to join the DDWT. HOMER SIMPSON: Wait, really? I thought he sided with the Koopa Dynastia! BARACK OBAMA: Why would he ever want to join this group? This makes no sense. WARIO: Because he wanted to be with Bowser. BOWSER: Well, that's nice! WARIO: But here's the problem, guys. I found out in the security camera that the Koopa Dynastia were planning to send Ludwig von Koopa to us as a spy, collect information and swords from us, and use that to make them finally be able to kill us. He claimed that he lied to them, but he was being very sincere about the plan in the security camera. Because of that, I don't know if I should allow him to join or not. What do you guys think? DAISY: Yeah, this seems very sketchy. I wouldn't allow him in. WALUIGI: I agree. Maybe we shouldn't let him in, Wario. BOWSER: I want him in, still! WARIO: That's because you are his father, Bowser. BOWSER: Yeah, but still, even if he turned out to be a spy, he still wouldn't hurt me! I'm his father, for god's sake! WARIO: What about my other members? They are like family to me! He will certainly hurt the rest of us because we are not part of his family! WALUIGI: Yeah, Bowser. '''WHAT ABOUT US?! DONKEY KONG: Bowser is too self-centered. I say we kick him out. BOWSER: Really? Kick me out? Dude, I'm just stating my opinion. It's an unpopular one, but it's still my opinion. I shouldn't be kicked out over that! DONKEY KONG: Whatever... WARIO: So far we got 2 people saying no and 1 person saying yes. Anyone else? NEW MARIO: What if Ludwig was being sincere on purpose as part of the lie? He's incredibly smart, and I've seen him tell lies using the most sincere voice ever. One time, he lied to me by saying that there was Cheese in the bucket using the most sincere voice possible, and I believed him! I could easily tell when people were lying, but I literally couldn't find anything that indicated that he was lying. It turned out that there was poop in the bucket, and I was honestly very shocked. I thought he was telling the truth there! WARIO: You're right, New Mario. He is a very cunning and very intelligent liar. It's almost impossible to tell if he's lying! I could see why he was being sincere now. Maybe I oughta go and let him join! DAISY: But what if he wasn't lying? WARIO: Eh, maybe you're just too paranoid, Daisy. Does everyone else agree with me on this? Everyone else has agreed, convinced because of NEW MARIO's points that LUDWIG VON KOOPA is not a spy and he was lying to the Koopa Dynastia. DAISY is still suspicious, however. Scene 3 Everyone is still at the office, but LUDWIG VON KOOPA is there. WARIO: Welcome, Ludwig von Koopa, to the Drop Dead Wario Team! Everyone cheers except for DAISY. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Thank you, thank you! I will be a very great asset to your team! WARIO: I'm sure you will! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: So, what will we do next, boss? WARIO: I was actually going to give you a tour around the base. Would you like that? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Oh yes, very much! WARIO: Alrighty then! Follow me. WARIO shows LUDWIG VON KOOPA the whole house, including the secret basement where all the weapons are kept. He also shows LUDWIG VON KOOPA how he knew about their plan, which is the security camera at DRY BONES's office attached to his TV by DR. EGGMAN. LUDWIG VON KOOPA takes notes for the Koopa Dynastia. This tour has given him a good amount of information... Scene 4 At night, LUDWIG VON KOOPA gets out of bed quietly in the secret basement, where some of the Drop Dead Wario Team members sleep. He searches for a bag somewhere. He eventually found a spare grocery bag, and takes it. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (Now, it's time to steal all the swords! Except for New Mario's Blue Darksaber, of course. Obviously.) He then goes around the house, stealing all the swords unnoticed. He then goes around for extra information around the house. He takes notes as he goes. He goes back to bed quietly. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (Heh heh heh! This is all going according to plan! I shall attack in the morning! Those Drop Dead Fags will never see it coming!) The screen turns black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA *This episode isn't a remake. *Critics praised this episode as always. The conversations didn't drag out for too long, and they were very interesting as well! *This episode also appeared in the UnMario Wiki under a different and outdated title: Ludwig the X-Man Category:Stuff Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Scripts Category:Show Episodes Category:TSWBWWS Episodes